ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Search and Destroy
Search and Destroy is the forty first episode of Young Plumbers and the twelfth episode of Season 3. Plot camera shows Virton holding a golden sword. Fear, Hope, Grief, and two others, likely Joy and Rage, are standing next to him. Rigon is standing across from him on the ground, weak, but not unconscious. He slowly gets to his feet. Rigon: I won't be beaten by such a lower being... Joy: Now Virton, use the mirror... takes out a sack and looks in it for the mirror. Rigon: Looking for this... holds up the Mirror of the Stars. Virton: No... Rigon: Yes... fires a dark energy blast at Virton. It hits him and makes him roll backwards across the ground. Rigon walks up to him as Virton falls unconscious. The sages start to back away from him. Fear: We need to do it... Hope: We've discussed it before, I still don't think it would benefit him... Rage: Yes, but the mirror has unknown powers, who knows what we could make it do... Grief: We don't want it to backfire, so we must be careful... Joy: Then let's bring them in... sages wave their hands in front of them and bring themselves, Virton, and Rigon into the Infinity Pool. Rigon: Fools! You've only increased my power... absorbs some of the energy in the pool and grows in size. He is now only a few feet away from the unconscious Virton and the sages. Grief: Perhaps we did make a mistake? Perhaps this is the end? getting up: No. I will defeat him. He's put this world through enough pain and suffering. It has to end... Rigon: Sci... snaps awake, ending the vision. He is sitting in a room in the Plumber base in Fractal City. Paper, Toon, Hornbok, Fear, Kali, Future Paper, and Future Toon are also sitting in the room. Kali: You okay, Sci? Sci: Yeah... to Paper: So what could be so important that it changes our plans? Paper: A new twist in the prophecy... Sci: How could there be? I've read the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum at least 5 times over... Paper: Well, according to Grief, the bond between Sci and Kali has something to do with the prophecy... She didn't say what, though... Paper: I remember something like that... Toon: Strange, I do, too, now if I could only remember what... Paper: Unless we can figure out what it is, we're just going to have to wait and see... Hornbok: Now there is a reason I brought you here... We've got another split mission today... All of us are going to finally be hunting down a piece of the sword of Rigon. The main goal is to obviously find a piece, but hopefully we can also discover more about the sword itself... Sci: And I no idea why, but it's these types of missions where Virton always shows up... He was at the Temple of Rigon when we met Fear, he kidnapped Hope, he was on Fractal City when we crashed here... I'm actually surprised we didn't see him on Enoma or Phoniphus... Fear: Virton has a role in the prophecy... Everytime they mention the old hero, they are talking about Virton... His destiny is intertwined with your's, as well as Paper's, and even Rigon's. Kali: Now where is the piece? takes out one piece of the Sword of Rigon, the one that he kept after splitting it that was eventually stolen by Blitz but then brought back by Nar. Hornbok: Using this piece, I've put together a list of places where the four pieces are... The first place we're going to is a planet called Azalon. It is a fiery planet and we're going to need to bring full armor if we want to withstand the heat... Sci: This better not be one of those anti-Plumber planets... Hornbok: It's not. Azalon has a very good bond with the Plumbers. Many Azonians are Plumbers. In fact, just a year or two before you guys got here, we had an Azonian Magister, but he retired... Toon: Okay, so if we're going to Azalon, then I'm assuming the others are all going to take out another dome... Hornbok: Yes, and that is the plan until we've found all of the sword and destroyed all of the domes... We'll need everyone in order to destroy the final base, but that's at least a couple weeks away... For now, let's go get that sword... camera cuts to a Plumber ship flying through space. Paper: Where exactly is the sword on Azalon? Hornbok: No idea, I was only able to find a general location, so we're going to go find the President of Azalon... Paper: No king? Hornbok: No, surprisingly... Most planets have at least a king that's just a figure head, some actually have real monarchies, but not Azalon. They haven't had king in over 500 years. ship arrives at a planet. It is a red and fiery planet, with dark clouds. Hornbok: Well, welcome to Azalon... Song camera cuts to the ship landing on the planet near a government building. The team gets out and is wearing fire resistant armor. Paper, Sci, and Toon are walking together. Toon: We're you okay earlier? Sci: Yeah, it's just that... I've been having visions... Of Rigon... and Virton... and now I think the sages, too... Something to do with how Rigon was sealed the first time... It might be important... Paper: What's happened so far? Sci: Well, Rigon stole the mirror, and met with my mother... It was somewhere looking like Ancient Greece or something... Paper: Probably Rome... Ancient Greece fell in the 6th century B.C., and from what we know, Rigon was free as late as the year 20 A.D. Sci: That vision had to be a few weeks ago, on the day the dome was placed on the Earth, then just now I had a vision about the sages taking the battle from an unknown place to the Infinity Pool to try and give Virton the advantage... That's where it ended... Toon: Don't worry Sci. If Rigon wants you to know about how he was sealed away, then let him... walks up right next to Sci. They start holding hands. Future Paper and Future Toon grab Paper and Toon and bring them back as Sci and Kali walk ahead. Toon: Alright, listen... Paper: We pretended to play dumb before, but we know how Kali fits into the prophecy... Paper: How? Toon: According to the prophecy, and you have to remember that something happened in our timeline that we're trying to change, after Rigon is resealed, Sci will begin to turn to the dark side, just like Virton... Toon: So Kali stops him? Paper: It's just the opposite, Kali is actually the reincarnation of the seventh sage, Love. Paper: So if Kali really is love, then A, does she know she is Love, and B, why would Love bring Sci to the dark side? Toon: She probably doesn't know that she is the reincarnation, but she has to learn at some point, probably very close to the time the seal breaks... Paper: And to answer part B, it's revenge for being broken into pieces for over 2000 years. Remember that story? Rigon is actually the sixth sage Hate, who slaughtered Love and broke her into pieces, scattering her across the galaxy... Paper: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know, she was eventually reincarnated in the form of Kali, but... I don't know, we'll have to be very careful... You're sure this doesn't happen until after the seal breaks? Toon: I'm positive it's not until after the seal reforms... Hornbok: We're here... make it to the front steps of the government building the ship landed by. Hornbok walks up the steps and opens the door. The rest follow him inside. They begin to walk down a long hallway. There are many statues of Azonians. Several people are walking back and forth down the hallway or into side rooms. The team just keeps walking and eventually makes it to a lobby area. A man walks up to them. Butler: I see we have some Plumbers... How may we help you? Hornbok: We'd like to see the President... Butler: I understand your predicament... Hundreds of people come everyday wanting to speak with the President, but sadly he has very little time... Voice: That's okay... They're with me... figure comes walking over to the group. Hornbok: Scorn? Scorn: Hornbok, how are you doing? shake hands. Hornbok: Guys, this is the former Azonian Magister I was talking about... Scorn: Pleasure to meet you... Butler: Well now that you're with Master Scorn I'll be on my way... Butler walks off. Toon: What's his problem? Scorn: Don't mind him, he's just doing his job... Security's been increased due to the recent terrorist movement going on in the city... But what brings you here? Hornbok: A very important sword piece is located on this planet... Scorn: Well, the President is in his morning meeting right now, but I can bring you to his office... Right this way... group begins to follow Scorn. Hornbok walks right next to him as the group follows. Hornbok: So what's your position? Scorn: Well, after I left the Plumbers in '09, I stayed home with my family for a few months before getting a job in the army as a Lieutenant in early 2010. I was promoted in to General in late 2011, and after a retirement and a firing, found myself the head of the entire army in the middle of 2012. Just last August I was promoted to the Secretary of Defense for the entire planet, and I've been there every since... Hornbok: Yeah, I believe when you left I had just been promoted to Magister... I'm now the Headmaster of the whole Academy... Scorn: Really, what happened to Lotin and Dillius? Hornbok: Dillius is dead, and Lotin, well, long story... Scorn: Could you condense it for me... Hornbok: Well, he kind of just snapped late in 2011 after an accident where he was brutally injured... He's on the other side now... Ever heard of the SVT Prophecy? Scorn: SVT...? Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum? The Rigon prophecy? Hornbok: Yes, his plans have something to do with that... One of our recruits here today is the child in the prophecy... Scorn: You're lucky we on Azalon aren't too worried about such a prophecy... Of course it will be bad, but we think the Plumber's will take care of it... Hornbok: I hope we do... opens a door and leads the group into an office. Scorn: You can wait here, I'll go wait for him at his meeting... Hornbok: Why aren't you at the meeting? Scorn: I'm the safeguard, staying away in case something happens to them... exits the room and walks down the hallway to the room with the meeting. He enters it and then walks over to the President. He whispers something in the President's ear. The President nods and then Scorn exits the meeting, but the camera stays in the meeting room. The Secretary of Security goes up to the front of the room to speak. of Security: Not to repeat what others have brought up, but the Yoren Terrorist Group has been driving to close to the capital. Hundreds of lives have been lost and, again, as others have said, it's gone too far. We want a quick military strike against the terrorists to see if that will stop them, and then we want a full operation to remove the terrorists from the city if they do not stop. President: I understand Mr. Warner, but we can't simply bring the military to a populated area in a pro-government region. of Security: Mr President, I understand that, but how else are we supposed to get the terrorists out of our city? President: Let's vote on the quick strike and then go from there... All in favor... the President, three Vice Presidents, 15 secretaries and the 5 heads of each house of Parliament, for a total of 29 people, 22 vote for the strike, including the Secretary of Security and two of the Vice President. President: This passes... hits his gavel on the counter. President: At this time we're going to move into a break period so I can talk with Scorn about what he came in here for... Count of discretion, no vote, reopen in 15... bangs his gavel and then people get up from their seats and begin to move freely about the room. The President exits the room and finds Scorn waiting for him. They begin to walk down the hallway towards the waiting room. President: So what did you need me for? Scorn can answer, Virton teleports into the hallway in front of the President and Scorn. Virton: If you don't mind I'm going to have to borrow him for a moment... roundhouses Scorn to the ground. He grabs the President and then teleports away. Scorn falls unconscious. Commercial camera cuts to the room where the team is waiting. Sci: I know they were in a meeting, but Scorn's been gone for like half an hour... Fear: Check on him? Paper: Yeah, maybe something went wrong... Sci, Fear, Toon, and Kali head into the hallway while the others stay behind. They walk down the hallway for a little bit before finding Scorn unconscious on the ground. Toon: Oh, that doesn't look good... Paper: What happened? wakes Scorn up and then helps him to the ground. Scorn: Oh, I.. what happened... the guy with the purple skin and red robes came... He knocked me out and took the President... Sci: Sounds like Virton... Kali: Where could he have gone? Scorn: Does this Virton want the sword, too? Toon: Yes... Scorn: Let's ask some of the secretaries... Maybe the President told some of them... walk all the way to the room where they were having a meeting. Scorn leads them into the room. #1: Where's the President, it's been 25 minutes! #2: And who are these people? Scorn: We have a situation... Someone's kidnapped the President, but don't worry, he's probably safe... Do any of you know where the President was keeping a piece of a sword... of Energy: He'd mentioned something to me about finding a sword shard, is that what you're looking for? Scorn: Yes, we have to get it before he does... of Energy: I can lead you to it... Follow me... Paper: We have to go back and get the others first, they're just down the hall... speeds out of the room and comes back with Hornbok, Future Paper, and Future Toon. of Energy: All set? Hornbok: Yeah... of Energy: Then let's go... camera cuts to a Plumber ship arriving outside of the dome in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. All the Magisters except Hornbok and all the recruits except for Paper, Sci, and Toon get out of the ship. Ivada: This should be simple... Now that we know an easy way to destroy the dome, we can just fight a lot and then get to the central unit and shut it down... takes out a device and places it on the dome. It shakes for a while and then breaks off a chunk of the dome. Relgo picks up the device and puts it away. Kruto: Let's go... group charges into the city and begins to shred through the robot army. Zon fires blasts of green energy at many robots and then turns into his Vulpimancer form and begins to shred through more. Brian turns his hands into sword and begins to slash through some robots as Nar draws his katanas and does the same. Nick shoots a spray of acid all over the place and destroys a bunch of robots. Aevan launches his shadow and destroys some robots as Jack fires electricity destroying more. A big robot lands in front of the heroes. Will: That's a big robot... Sub: Doesn't matter, we can still beat it... jumps up and blasts and ice wave at the robot. Ivada forms and ice sword and slashes it at the robot, knocking it down. It fires rockets at the recruits, but most of the recruits avoid. Slick catches a rocket and then throws it back at the robot, it explodes and destroys the robot, but then more smaller robots arrive on the scenes. Kruto kicks a bunch and then gets hit to the ground. Ben shoots sonic screams at the one's around Kruto and helps him up. Relgo kicks through some robots while Cassie absorbs the blasts from one and fires them back at more robots. Will teleports to avoid the punch from the one and then appears behind one and destroys it. He turns around and kicks the last one to the ground. Cassie: Luckily Ra'ol Set isn't here this time... Brian: We should hurry up either way... What if he does show up? Jack: Brian's right, let's get going... start running towards the central unit. Aevan: Now if I remember from last time, there weren't many people inside the unit, so shouldn't we just be able to quickly storm it and then go? Zon: Hopefully... make it to the central unit and enter it. Ben: Hopefully there's no one here... Nar: I doubt it's empty though... is a loud crash in a room around the corner from the recruits. They run down a hallway and then turn into the room. It is the room with controls for the unit. They find the Sentinels standing across from them. Sub: Guess it's not empty, huh? Commercial heroes split into three groups to face the Sentinels. Sub, Nick, Ben, and Relgo begin to fight Water. He blasts red energy at them, but Sub blocks with a shield of ice. Nick goes airborne and spits acid down at Water, but he avoids and then jumps and grabs Nick, pulling him down to the ground. Ben shoots a sonic scream at him, which makes Water slide back, but he jumps and punches Ben into the ground. Relgo makes plants come out of the ground and grab Water, trapping him in place. He shoots red energy beams out of his eyes, knocking Relgo back and then burning through the plants. He frees himself and then charges at Sub. He jumps and avoids. Ben: Water, we used to be your friend! turns around and blasts a wave of red energy at them. Ben avoids and then kicks Water in the face. Water grabs his leg and then throws him into Nick as the camera cuts to Will, Zon, Nar, Kruto, and Slick fighting Rob. Slick and Rob jump at each other and tackle each other to the ground. Slick throws Rob off him, allowing Nar to hit him with his swords. He falls to the ground and then spins up and fires red energy at the recruits. Will teleports to avoid and then comes back and kicks Rob across the face. Zon turns into half Vulpimancer and half Petrosapien and begins to fire diamonds at Rob. Some of them hit him, but they don't do anything to him. He jumps and knocks Zon into the wall and then begins to target Kruto. He fires blasts at him as Kruto begins to run on the wall to avoid. Kruto forces Rob's back to turn towards Will, allowing Will to kick him to the ground. Rob turns around and fires a large blast at the recruits. Zon: Come on Rob! You're our friend... Why are you doing this? jumps at Rob and knocks him through the wall. Bink fires a red energy blast at Zon, but he counters with a green energy blast. Aevan fires his shadow at Bink, knocking her back. Ivada blasts an ice shield at her and then freezes her in, but she breaks out and continues to fire her energy blast. Brian forms a shield with one hand and then runs towards her. He jumps and kicks her, knocking her down to the ground. Jack fires an electric storm at her, but she jumps up and blasts red energy, knocking him back. Cassie absorbs some of the red energy and begins to fire it back at Bink, but she blocks with red energy of her own. They push the energy back and forth between each other until Bink stops firing, ending the supply. She charges at Cassie and continuously starts throwing punches at her. Cassie blocks every one and then gets it and kicks to Bink's face, knocking her onto the ground. Relgo roundhouses Water to the ground, finishing off the final Sentinel. Ivada: Now shutdown the machine... fires green energy at the machine controlling the pod. It eventually shuts down as steam starts to come out of it. Zon: Now what are we going to do with the Sentinels? Slick: I wish we could, but we can't bring them with us... They're too dangerous... Brian: Then let's get out of here... begin to walk away from the base as the camera cuts to the team following the Secretary of Energy on Azalon down a hallway in the government building. of Energy: The President is my uncle, so he's always telling me about stuff... A few weeks ago he found a piece of this sword you're looking for an he's been keeping it in his private office... opens the door to the office and looks around. The room is empty. He goes over to the desk and opens a compartment. He pulls out a piece of the sword and hands it to Scorn. Scorn hands it to Hornbok. Hornbok: Thanks... of Energy: Okay, you have the sword, now you have to help us find our President... Virton: Oh that won't be necessary... turn around and find Virton standing in the hallway across from them. He turns and runs in the the other direction, with the President being dragged behind him. They chase him down a hallway and then up a staircase all the way to a dark room. They enter the room and find Virton standing at the far side of it with the President sitting in a chair, tied and gagged. Virton: It's simple enough, the sword for the President... Paper: You know we can't do that, Virton... takes out his bow and aims an arrow at Virton. of Energy: You can't just let the President get killed so you can keep the sword... Scorn: Olan, they won't let the President die... They're Plumbers, not vigilantes... Virton: I'm willing to fight for a while... Paper takes out a bow and aims it at Virton, too. Sci and Toon each prepare fireballs to throw at Virton. Virton draws his sword and begins to charge at the recruits. Paper and Future Paper fire their exploding arrows at Virton, but he avoids both of them. He jumps and slashes his sword at Sci. Toon blasts a wave of fire at Virton while Sci slashes at Virton's sword fire an earth sword. They go back and forth until eventually Future Toon jumps in and kicks Virton in the face. Future Paper begins throws punches at Virton, but he backs up and avoids energy single one. He throws an energy blast at Sci, but he hits it back with his sword. They volley it back and forth until Sci misses. Paper jumps and kicks Virton to the side. Virton slashes and slices Paper's bow in half, so Paper backflips out of the way. Toon runs up to Virton and punches him, but he grabs Toon's hand and throws him backwards into Future Toon. Meanwhile, Scorn, Hornbok, and Secretary of Energy run over to the President. Scorn unties him while Hornbok removes the gag. of Energy: Thank goodness your alive... President: He wants the sword, don't let him-- Hornbok: Already got you covered... shows him the piece of the sword. President: Mind explaining to me what is so important about the sword? Hornbok: We will, after we take care of Virton. charges at Paper and jumps and then kicks him. Paper stumbles back, but as Virton jumps to kick him again, Paper grabs his foot and throws him across the room. Virton hits the wall and falls to the ground. He slowly gets up and then redraws his sword and starts to charge at Paper. Sci jumps and kicks him out of the way, sending him into the hallway by the room. Virton runs back into the room and slashes at Sci as he attacks him again. Kali kicks Virton back into the hallway. Fear even gets in on the fight by jumping and punching Virton's face. Virton hits the wall and then falls unconscious to the ground. The recruits surround him as we quickly wakes up. Virton: Another time, then? teleports away. The recruits head back into the room. Hornbok, Scorn, the President, and Secretary of Energy are walking over to them. President: Thank you for all your help, but we have to get back to our meeting... Hornbok: Mind if we sit into that meeting for a while? We've had some experience with terrorists before... President: Voting is a secure process, but feel free to listen in on the other parts. camera cuts back to the meeting room. Everyone is back as before, and now even Scorn is at the meeting. The Plumber are listening in on the meeting as well. The President grabs his gavel and then bangs it on the counter. President: Count of discretion, meeting reopened... Next on the speaking list is the Secretary of the Treasury; however, I bring a motion on the table to have a guest speaker... of Defense: Seconded... of Energy: Thirded... President: Three motions brings a vote, all in favor... 30 council members raise their hands. President: This passes... bangs his gavel. President: Magister Hornbok of the Plumbers now has the floor... walks up to the front of the room. Hornbok: Now I'm not fully aware what is causing this, but I can let all 30 of you know, that violence will never help if it means civilians getting hurt... We've tried it before, and it has failed us... I urge you to come to an agreement that will not result in any more civilian deaths... Thank you... President: Seeing as our speaker suggested a nonviolent solution, I am putting an executive order down that the solution may not have any violence that could affect citizens... This repeals Executive Action 73B-219, calling for a quick strike to deter the terrorists... of Justice: Objection... President: Motion denied, any motions to vote on the on-table solutions? of Labor: Yes, I bring a motion to the table to vote on Executive Draft 73B-220, mainly calling for peace talks among a automatic withdraw of troops... President: In order, no seconds required... per the rules, Hornbok and the other Plumbers leave the room. President: All in favor... of the 30 vote for the solution to pass. One Vice President, the Secretary of Justice, and two of the Parliament heads vote against. President: This has passed... Executive Draft 73B-220 has now become Executive Action 73B-220, effective immediately... is some clapping in the room. The President leaves the room and finds the heroes. President: It passed... How can I ever thank you for your help? Hornbok: Diplomacy is what the Plumbers do... It's time we start getting back to that... President: Feel free to drop in anytime you're in the area. Hornbok: I'll try... I'll also send in a nomination for Azalon to become the new galactic capital when nominations are up at the end of the year... President: Is there anything else you need... Hornbok: No, we're good... turns to Scorn. Hornbok: Nice seeing you again... Scorn: You, too, Hornbok... Hornbok: See you around... camera cuts to the base on Fractal City. The Magisters are all meeting in a room. Ivada: We've got to start looking at that data we got back from Salimore... We need to end Project Sentinels... Kruto: Agreed. How about we take a break from the domes while we stop that... Relgo: Sounds good... How the mission on Azalon go? Hornbok: It went good. We found one piece of the sword... The others are going to be more difficult... Slick: Where are the others located... Hornbok: You don't even want to know... One's located in the Null Void, which shouldn't be too difficult, but the other two are located in the Dominion Region... Ivada: You've got to be kidding me... Relgo: What the Dominion Region? Kruto: It's a place every Plumber wants to forget... Hornbok: It's an area outside of the galaxy... A couple thousand years ago there was a war there and things got really nasty... I don't want to have to go back there, but... Slick: Don't worry... Both groups did good today and that's all that matters... Hornbok: We've done a lot lately... What do you say we give them a few days off... Ivada: And if the Dominion Region is one of our next targets, then they're going to need it... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd